The present invention is related to providing a sterilizing/deodorizing apparatus for use in a refrigerator, and in particular to providing a multi-function apparatus for use in a refrigerator which generates positive or negative ions in addition to ozone so that, in addition to sterilizing and deodorizing air in the refrigerator, the multi-function apparatus of the present invention preserves the freshness of stored foodstuffs for an extended period of time. The present invention also relates to providing a multi-function apparatus as described above which takes up no more space than does a conventional apparatus that performs only the sterilizing and deodorizing functions.